Of Thunderstorms and Lullabies
by Nardragon
Summary: Anna has been terrified of thunderstorms since her parents untimely death. When one of the strongest storms Arendelle has seen in years hits what will Elsa do to help her little sister?


I watched Frozen this week and fell in love. This is one of Disney's best films to date. From the moment the credits started to roll I knew I had to write a story about Anna and Elsa. One of my favourite moments in the movie is just after the death of the parents when Anna and Elsa are just sitting against the door. For a scene with so little dialogue, action, or movement it's full of emotion.

I started playing with the idea that the fact their parents died in a storm would have had an emotional effect on Anna and Elsa and that developed into the story you are about to read.

N.B- for the song Elsa sings near the end, there is a link below.

* * *

Elsa had finally finished all her reports and was looking forward to crawling into bed. She glanced out her window and saw the storm that had rolled in earlier had only intensified. Rain was coming down in dark blanketing sheets. The wind was howling angrily. Every now and then a flash of lightning would illuminate sky, then leave the world much darker in its absence. Thunder echoed loudly after each strike. Elsa almost grinned, revelling in the fact that for once the storm was raging outside and not within her.

She changed into a nightgown and slipped into bed. She had only been in bed a few seconds when a clap of thunder echoed so loudly that the castle seemed to shake. She wondered if everyone in the town would be alright, it had been a long time since Arendelle had seen a storm of this intensity (Well, a naturally occurring storm that is. Only two months before Elsa's own snow storm had taken the kingdom in its grips).

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Elsa turned towards her door, surprised to hear knocking at this time of night. But she got up quickly knowing that only one person in the world would disturb her this late. Opening the door she was greeted with the sight of Anna standing in her pyjamas, her blanket drawn around her like a cloak, part of it over her head. Something that could pass for relief flitted over the younger girl's face at the appearance of her sister.

"Anna? Is everything okay?" Elsa asked stifling a yawn.  
"I…uh…was just thinking we haven't had a sleepover in forever." Anna said quickly, her voice sounding horse.  
"No, we haven't," Elsa agreed a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips, "And you came to this conclusion in the middle of the night?"  
"Well, you know what they say no time like the present…so…can I…ah…sleep here, tonight?"

Before Elsa could respond thunder sounded again. Anna yelped and jumped forward gripping onto her sister. Elsa taken by surprise stumbled a few steps back.  
"Anna…" Elsa noticed that Anna was shaking, "Are you alright?"  
"Ye- " thunder shook the castle, "No," She answered gripping Elsa tighter, burying her head in the crook of Elsa's neck. Realisation hit the queen like a sack of bricks.

"The storm, are you afraid of it?" She asked her sister gently.  
"Maybe a little," When the howling of the wind picked up Anna changed her reply to, "Maybe alot."

"Oh Anna," Elsa wrapped her hands around Anna protectively. She had never seen her normally brightly and energetic sister rendered shaken like this. She racked her brain trying to remember if storms had always scared her. Memories of her and Anna sleeping together for comfort during storms when they had still shared a room came back, but Anna had never been this scared.

"Anna," She said in a soft voice, "Have you always been scared of storms?"  
"No," She mumbled, "about three years now…"  
"Oh." Elsa said simply.  
"Yeah,"

Elsa heard Anna gulp, "I…uh, used have nightmares, when they had just…I still do…sometimes…about us, trapped in a storm, getting separated…just don't go, okay."  
"Shhh," Elsa ran a hand through her sister's hair, "I'm not going anywhere,"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise, I'll never leave you alone. Never again." She gently pulled away from Anna, taking her hand in her own. "Come on, you can sleep here tonight."  
Anna smiled, "Thank you,"

The sisters climbed into bed and Elsa pulled the covers over them both. Anna snuggled close to Elsa, hugging her. Elsa noted that everytime the thunder sounded Anna flinched or shook.  
"It's okay," She whispered, "I'm right here. I won't let anything hurt you." Elsa wove her fingers into Anna's hair gently scratching the scalp as she remembered their mother used to do for them. Anna relaxed a little but then stiffened again at the thunder.

Elsa looked at her little sister trying to think of a way to help her sleep. An idea came to her. In a low voice she started to sing:

_Vi har ei tulle med øyne blå,_

_med silkehår og med ører små._

_Og midt i fjeset en liten nese_

_-så stor som så._

_Så bløt som fløyel er hennes kinn,_

_og hun er deilig og tykk og trinn._

_Med dukkehender og to små tenner_

_i munnen sin._

_Og hun kan bite i sine tær,_

_og hun kan danse foruten klær._

_Og hun kan spise og stå og vise_

_hvor stor hun er._

_Og tulla rusker i pappas hår,_

_og ler og vinker til den som går._

_Og baker kake og lar oss smake_

_på alt hun får._

_I baljen plasker hun, kan du tro._

_Vi hører aldri hun skriker no`._

_Nei, jammen skulle du se vår tulle_

_hvor hun er god._

While she sang she felt Anna relax against her.

"Mama used to sing that to us," Anna said when Elsa had finished. Elsa smiled and nodded.  
"You remembered,"  
"Of course, you would ask her to sing it almost every night. It's my favourite."  
"I asked her to sing it so much because I knew you liked it."  
"Thank you,"  
"For what?"  
"For letting me sleep here, singing…everything."  
"You don't have to thank me, that's what a sister is for."

After a moment of silence had passed Anna said, "Hey Elsa,"  
"Mhmm,"  
"For the snow queen you're really warm. It's nice."  
Elsa laughed at the comment.  
"Is that so?" She wiggled her fingers over Anna's side making the younger girl squirm with laughter.

"Would you sing again?" Anna asked in small voice.  
"Of course my little goose,

_Vi har_ ei_ tulle med øyne blå..."_

Anna drifted into a peaceful sleep, the sound of her sister's voice playing in the back of her subconscious. Elsa allow herself to sleep only after she was sure Anna was sound asleep.

* * *

The song Elsa sings is 'Vi har ei tulle' (We have a goose). It's a Norwegian lullaby and below is a link for the song on youtube. FanFiction blocks full links so you'll have paste the link after www youtube com (with the periods).

* * *

/watch?v=zWIPA2PF_us

* * *

I also included the best English translation I could find. I don't know any Norwegian, so forgive me if there are mistakes.

_We have a goose with blue eyes_ _  
with silky hair and ears small  
and right in the face  
a little nose  
as great as so -_

_As soft as velvet, her cheeks  
and she is lovely and thick and steps  
with dolls hands  
and two small teeth  
in its mouth_

_And she can bite their toes  
and she can dance besides clothes  
and she can eat  
and stand and show  
how great she is_

_And the filly shook dad's hair  
and laughing and waving to the passing  
of baked cake  
and let us taste  
everything she gets_

_In the tub splashing her, can you believe.  
, we never hear her screaming no  
No, Yes, but would  
you see our goose  
where she is good._

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
